


【富贵有天】宝贝儿

by LostSeason



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 决胜时刻, 新世界 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSeason/pseuds/LostSeason
Relationships: 富贵在天, 瑜昉
Kudos: 26





	【富贵有天】宝贝儿

*alpha=乾元，beta=中庸，omega=坤泽，信息素=印香，发情期=潮期 ，抑制剂=隐息丸

1  
徐天和金海、铁林三人拜把子，约莫是七年前的事儿。  
那之后又过了一年多，三弟迎来了分化。

徐天不把交情挂在嘴边，但打心眼儿里敬仰他那大哥金海。金海生一双窄细的眼睛，看人的眼神又狠又准，向来喜怒不形于色，就连在家对他自个儿的妹子，也是沉默少言的。他是个极强悍的乾元，能镇住京师监狱那黑白两道、鱼龙混杂的地方。  
十七八岁那年徐天冒冒失失闯进京师监狱，死活要带走关押起来的日本人，让金海吊起来好一顿教训。没分化的他还闻不见印香，却仍然慑服于乾元那无情铁幕一般的气质。  
小三爷觉着凭他这一腔热血，身手矫健，也不缺大哥那样的义气。必定是要变作一个同样强势的乾元的！

可是分化那晚，那时还未嫁出门去的关宝慧足足陪他熬了半宿，大小姐水葱似的嫩手摸着徐天的腕子发抖，车把式们在院里头跺脚，屋里屋外的人都替徐少爷着急。  
他在炕上痛不欲生，一会儿像要溺水似的喘不过气，一会儿四肢软麻像已经陷入泥沼，一会儿又没了人的意识，觉得自个儿像块冰，掉在春溪里慢慢化没了，变成柔顺的溪水。  
就是那个瞬间，整个徐家的两进院儿，都笼在了一股隐隐约约的兰草味儿里。印香柔柔地飘在夜风中，所有人都傻在了原地。  
关宝慧怔了好一阵，才摸摸终于晕过去的弟弟的脑门儿。  
只有徐允诺一如往常，握着笼听油葫芦的音儿，一脸的老神在在。  
呵，徐天那傻小子。他当警察，风吹日晒整天瞎跑，倒是一天比一天长得肤白唇红，还当自己能化作乾元？

要不怎么说知子莫若父呢。

第二天，徐家摆席庆贺徐少爷顺顺利利分化三体。  
邻里在院里围桌，实在亲戚就得进屋吃酒。两个哥哥担心兄弟，故而来得早些，刚一挑屋帘，铁林就抽鼻子：“这屋里烧什么香呢这是，谁挑的啊，真够女气的。”  
金海这般向来克己的乾元，差点就被印香迷得晕了头。

头天夜里才刚刚分化的徐天脸上还带着潮红，见哥哥们来了，羞恼得无地自容，坐也不是站也不是。  
“大哥二哥……我不是故意的，我，我还不会收这个香味儿……”  
铁林不明所以，看看用手帕捂鼻子躲开视线的金海，他个闻不出印香的中庸这才纳过了闷。  
“哎哟我的弟弟哎！你是，你是——”  
朱唇玉面，明眸皓齿，真好个姣姣坤泽。

2  
好就好在已经到了民国，老旧的规矩废了不少。再说，徐天是徐家的独苗，徐允诺疼他疼得要紧，从没有说过催他早些嫁人的话。  
他照样和从前一样过，贪嘴、喝酒、耍豪横，办起案来满四九城里疯跑，仗着两个有面子的哥哥天不怕地不怕。逢是潮期便去药馆拿药，不知底细的，谁也不晓得他是个坤泽。  
只有医馆那位爱絮叨的徐大夫总是念他：“天儿，二十多岁了还总是吃药，伤身体啊。老话说得好，是药三分毒。这隐息丸你还想吃多久？别的坤泽在你这岁数，都是让爱人来找我请  
安胎的方子了。”  
好险被天少爷把铺给砸了。  
“让你拿你就拿，哪儿那么多废话！”  
徐大夫再不敢多话了。好好好，新世界，新气象，都民国三十八年了，谁说坤泽一定要操持家庭、多多生养？

约计半年之后，北平徐徐开春。  
徐记车行的人来医馆请他去家里。徐大夫心以为，准是春天一到，南城的杨絮子乱飞，车行东家供着的关老爷子哮喘病又犯了，赶紧带着药箱匆忙忙上车。  
一进徐家，徐允诺就热情相迎，鬼鬼祟祟地把他往房里引。  
向来脾气火爆的徐家少爷抱着胳膊躺在炕上，一言不发，小嫩脸鼓得像个大白包子，也不知道是谁给了他气受。屋里头还陪着个从没见过的高大男人，模样生得英朗正气，却一副局促难安的样子，正襟危坐在炕尾，屁股只敢挨着半拉。  
徐大夫摸不着头脑：“徐兄，这是……”  
徐允诺比划比划：“给我儿子号脉。”  
“哎，哎。”  
“您受累，开个安胎的好方子。”  
“哎……啊？”

徐大夫傻眼了。

“啊什么啊，赶紧的别又说废话。”徐天一骨碌翻身起来，撸开袖子，一点不像要请脉，像是要把大夫暴揍一顿。  
坐在炕脚的男人开口劝他，有了身孕别再脾气这么冲云云，听口音竟不是北平本地人。  
徐大夫了然：“您就是徐天的，夫君……呃、罢了，您就是孩子的父亲？”  
“……对，对。”  
孩子他爹愣了一会儿才缓过神，臊得耳尖子红，似乎一时半刻习惯不了自己的新身份。  
“徐大夫您好，我叫陈有富，刚来北平。”

刚来北平就降住了珠市口一霸徐天徐小爷。徐大夫推推出溜到鼻尖的眼镜，这个叫陈有富的……什么来路？

3  
话都要从陈有富到北平时说起了。  
他是解放军中央警备团手枪连的连长，明面上共产党的军队还没有进城，但陈有富老早就到了北平，暗中负责锄奸和安保。  
有天晚上冷得出奇，又在下小雪，宵禁时间不到，街上就已经没半个行人，陈有富也预备叫便衣保卫队收队。  
就在这时，巷口晃荡出一个跌跌撞撞的人影来。  
保卫队的同志纷纷提高警惕，等看清似乎是个拎着酒瓶子的醉汉，才将手从枪柄上移开。陈有富和他们点头示意，自己一个人迎上前去详细察看。  
于是在那个飘雪的冬夜，他在路上捡到了喝醉了酒、又哭又笑的坤泽。

“你咋了？大半夜的，一个人在外面干嘛？要不要帮忙？”  
“帮忙？帮忙……”坤泽毛刺刺的短发上淋了满头的碎雪，他额头很烫，不知是冻得发烧，还是被烈酒灼坏了脑子，“我得帮她，我得留下。”  
“你要帮谁？”  
“我要帮她……大哥不许我帮，二哥也说不许。”  
“你大哥是谁？”  
“大哥最宠我了。但他要走了，我们仨喝酒，他说兄弟散了……”  
“不说了、不说了。那你是谁？你家在哪？”  
“我是，我是个警察。我就是个破警察，破警察怎么了？怎么了？！”

坤泽醉得神志不清，却还有力气朝着人拳打脚踢，身上慢慢飘出一股要命的花香味。冷冽的空气里一时泛起春意，陈有富被他的印香勾得心里痒痒，急忙将他带上车子，生怕这味道散得更远，引得有乾元发狂跑来，在本来宁静祥和的夜里闹事。  
回到住处，他给坤泽喂下几颗隐息丸，又让自己的印香泄露一些，作了个香味的茧房。陈有富是生养在大东北的黑土地上，彪悍精壮的乾元。可他的印香却是柔和的干稻草味，像秋天温煦的阳光。在香气包裹中获得安全感的坤泽不一会儿便扒着他昏睡过去。  
好在他是当兵的，定力远比一般的乾元更强，没干出趁人之危的坏事。

第二天早上，坤泽因宿醉头痛得很，小脸皱巴巴地对他说：我叫徐天，白纸坊警署的。你是谁啊？这儿是哪啊？

4  
天乾地坤相吸是为天理。更何况，他们有相似的个性，相似的理想，可说是在乱世里终于寻到知音。虽然相识时间不长，却已经能把信任完全交给彼此。

陈有富出任务之外的空闲时间全都留给了徐天，他们逛城楼子，买冰糖葫芦，坐在土场边看风筝。徐天这个没长大的，还笑话人家小孩的风筝放不高，险些逗哭了小男孩儿。  
陈队长也给徐天买了只纸鸢，徐天玩得不亦乐乎，放得又高又远，然后送给旁边生气又羡慕的孩子。  
男孩儿破涕为笑，喊得甜丝丝脆生生：“谢谢徐叔！”  
陈有富咋舌：“徐叔？你多大？”  
“过年二十四。”徐天歪着脑袋挤眉弄眼，仿佛觉得他这大惊小怪很可笑，“朵儿都嫁人了，到时候等她孩子会说话，可不也得管我叫叔？”  
小朵是徐天的青梅，伶俐又有主意的小丫头。不久前刚刚跟心爱的男人成婚，嫁做人妻，配成一对最寻常不过的中庸伉俪。  
陈有富看着徐天水润灵动的圆眼，鬼使神差地问：“小天，你喜欢男孩还是女孩？”  
徐天呆住半晌，饱润的嘴唇开合几下，干张嘴没说出半个字儿来，脸上赧色尽显。最后他恼羞成怒，重拳擂在陈有富的胸口：“陈有富！你流氓！”  
别的坤泽都是撒娇，他这几拳头实打实，捶得陈队长直咳嗽。

5  
也不知怎么那么巧，当天晚上，徐天的潮期到了。  
他这阵子整天除了在警署工作，就是和陈有富在一起消磨时间，玩得飘飘然，连药都忘记按时去拿。  
这下好了，原先飞扬跋扈、在四九城横行霸道的小兔崽子可算打了蔫，本来身量就生得小，缩在炕上发抖时更加显得小小一团。他第一次这样毫无准备地迎接热潮，全身烧得很烫，想哭又强忍着不肯，脑袋里翻滚着许多羞于启齿的念头，嘴里止不住地痛骂陈有富。  
陈有富被车行的人喊来时急得面红耳赤，徐允诺质问他，他也不敢交实底。钻进徐天屋里，插销一拉，电灯一灭，第一次与他的小坤泽同房。

徐天的身材极好，不是旁人家里的坤泽那种肤若凝脂、吹弹可破，而是有力的、活泼的、健康的男性美。肩背开阔，但腰身劲瘦，环在怀中既有分量，却又不堪一握。  
他穿得最贴身的是件老式的白色里衫，陈有富腕子发抖，摸黑费劲解了几枚绳结后就再也没有耐性，索性把那件软和的薄衫扯坏。听见布料撕碎的声音，徐天埋在他怀里哭出了声，然后便顾不上了，因为陈有富脱掉了他厚厚的大棉裤，隔着轻薄的亵裤摸他的私处。指尖好像杵在一处软烂的地方，那里湿得噙水，些微一按就使他控制不住娇叫，小肚子里泛着说不清道不明的浪潮。  
徐天不知道这是怎么回事，他害怕被这股子水浪一样的东西卷去了迷失自我，又压抑不了把自己全身往陈有富手中递的想法。  
陈有富常年握枪的粗糙手指从松垮的亵裤底端摸索进去，挂了不少他泌出来的汁液，往那处软烂的穴孔钻。他被顶开了些缝隙，随着手指抽出又顶入的动作，愈来愈多的蜜水从那缝隙里被凿出来，弄得陈有富的军裤上都被洇湿了好大一片。

“小天，你好湿……你怎么流了这么多水？难不难受？”

难受，真难受。  
徐天这才晓得做坤泽是什么滋味。他下面的嘴巴贪婪地吃着陈有富的手指，上面的嘴巴死死咬在陈有富肩头，憋着声音闷闷地哭。每一滴汗、每一滴泪，肉穴里涌出来的每一滴爱液，都凝着属于他的印香味，整个屋子香得如同一间花房。

“我要，陈有富，给我……”

他两手在陈有富的裆处来回乱摸，那里面绷着个炽烫硬挺的玩意儿。只是用掌略微比量，他就感觉出来，乾元胯下的物件果真比他自个儿的尺寸豪迈。腹中奔腾的爱欲浪潮下面掩藏着一个深深的空洞，他想要陈有富用这东西把他填得满满，现在就想要。  
陈有富同样再也忍耐不住想立即进入面前恳求被占有的坤泽。他把自己脱到赤条条，在朦胧的月光下看不大清东西，于是撑开徐天的两条腿，握着自己的又硬又涨的阳物，将膨大的顶端抵在徐天滑腻的臀缝间来回试探，却总是找不准方向，试了好半会儿才慢慢没入坤泽的蜜穴。  
才刚刚进去一半，徐天就抓着他的后背惊叫，直道“好大”、“不行了”，呜呜咽咽一会儿又说“好爽”、“动一动”，却对身上的人又推又打，气得陈有富拿他没法，管他嘴巴里喊的是什么，双手托着徐天圆翘的屁股就是一通猛干，直接操得徐天泄了身，这才老实下来。  
坤泽身下还吃着他的肉柱，仰躺在炕上大口大口地喘息，还没回过神就来急迫地圈住他的脖颈接吻。  
离热潮褪去还早得很，他需要好多好多的爱抚才能度过这个难捱的时期。

被陈有富的分身撞开宫腔时徐天感到一阵惧怕，他挣扎着想要拒绝，但陈有富没有像平常一样娇惯他。铁棒一样的阳器将他整个人贯穿，弄得他泥泞不堪，再也不能说出一个字来反抗。  
可是除了惧怕，还有一种前所未有的满足。他的乾元拓开他体内最隐秘火热的一处，在那里攻城略地，要把滚烫的阳精全部交给他，要在那里留一个他的种。  
徐天已经被顶弄得失神。听见陈有富在他身上起伏时的粗喘，他在情欲迷离中晕晕乎乎地想，如果让他选的话，他还是喜欢女孩。

就是那么巧，这第一回同房，陈有富就让徐天怀上了。

6  
茶馆。  
“徐天的状态怎么样？”  
“大夫说他身体好，小心照料，应该没什么差错。”  
“既然如此何必紧张，”田丹呷一口茶，看着陈有富，“是好事呀。”  
田丹是万中挑一的女乾元，格斗、心术样样精通。曾经领命到北平执行任务，机缘巧合之下，与徐天成了交心的好友。  
北平和平解放之后，她重获自由，目前在协力警卫队开展国民政府特务清剿活动。  
陈有富盯着眼前茶杯中的热气出神：“我听说，以前徐天不想要孩子。”  
“但他怀上了你的。”  
“……”  
田丹见他心思更沉，开口劝解道：“以前是以前。我很了解他，他不肯的事情，没人能逼他做。现在他怀了，一定是非常喜欢你，愿意为你怀孕。”  
陈队长手搭在膝盖上，他紧张的时候永远是这样坐得笔直。  
“陈有富同志，你是主席亲信。主席的眼光不会出错，我也能看出，你是个老实的好人。”  
田丹笑意盈盈地对上陈有富的眼睛：“你要好好地待徐天。”

7  
好好地待？我还要多好？  
过了几个月，徐天开始害口，半夜把陈有富蹬醒，说想吃叫花鸡。  
我的祖宗，大半夜的我上哪儿给你买叫花鸡去啊？  
不买是吧，不买就骂。闹得陈有富自己睡不好也就罢了，总是把整个徐家折腾得鸡飞狗跳。第二天陈队长还要被他家的车把式们怀疑，是不是又给天少爷气受？

害口倒还不是陈有富最怕的事情，最吓人的是过了数月，胎稳了，徐天的身子却有异变。  
原先他不是那么热衷于房事，现在肚子大着，竟然比没怀上时更加发馋。陈有富说担心他的身子，他也不依，缩到被子里头捧着乾元的阳根舔吃，舔硬了便自作主张，骑跨在陈有富腰上找乐子。  
陈有富硬得额角青筋暴跳，可是连挺一下腰都不敢，生怕徐天腹中孕育的小崽儿受着惊动，每回行房都煎熬无比。  
还时常有明明刚做尽兴，徐天又忽然萎靡下去的时候。  
陈队长哄上半天，哭笑不得地听徐天嫌恶自个儿。  
“我那么爽……宝宝都知道了……”

他陈有富真的造了孽，不对，是撞了大运，这辈子能有这么一小一大两个宝贝儿。

8  
生产那天，徐家里三层外三层的全是人。这是陈有富第一次把徐天的家里人全认明白。  
大哥金海，二哥铁林，二嫂关宝慧，还有大哥的妹妹，大哥妹妹的情郎……  
谁到了都要先到里屋门口焦急地听听徐天痛苦的哭声，然后出来到院里，指着陈有富的鼻子警告：你小子！徐天儿要是有个好歹，你等着瞧！  
连那个身材小巧的贾小朵和她妈妈刀美兰都来跟他耍横。  
只有田丹来了以后没指着他骂，陪在他身边，神神秘秘地讲一些不知真假的理论知识：徐天不会有事的，看肚子的话胎儿体型不大，比较容易生；徐天臀部长得宽，骨盆浅，适合生育；而且经常锻炼，腹部力量足，所以一定能顺产……  
陈有富心急如焚，听得脑仁子疼，第一次这么想让田丹同志闭嘴。

好在留洋回来的女学者并不是骗人。  
过了约计一个小时，屋里面传出婴儿的啼声。接生的探出头来说，生了生了，是个女孩儿！  
陈有富立即红了眼眶，冲进屋里，看见从来都意气风发的徐天此时脸色苍白地卧着，他跪在床头，与徐天紧紧地十指相扣。  
“陈有富。”徐天刚刚痛得喊了很久，声音已经嘶哑得听不出是他。  
“你喜欢男孩儿还是女孩儿啊？”  
陈有富笑了，引得眼泪扑簌簌掉到徐天手背上。  
“我都喜欢，都喜欢。小天，我最喜欢的是你。”  
从没有任何一个人让他如此这般无奈和心软。

徐天听罢，轻轻翻了个白眼：“肉麻。”

fin


End file.
